


Blind dates aren't so bad after all.

by NintendoSatoRi



Series: Ushiten week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, M/M, Semi Eita Swears, Semi Eita is So Done, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ushiten Week, mentioned oohira reon - Freeform, minor semi eita/shirabu kenjirou - Freeform, t rating because tendou is being a little bit perverted, they didn't go to the same school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoSatoRi/pseuds/NintendoSatoRi
Summary: Tendou told Semi to not poke around in his love life, he swore he did.But obviously Semi didn't care and set him up on another date.
Relationships: Semi Eita & Tendou Satori, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Ushiten week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893709
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108
Collections: Ushiten Week 2020





	Blind dates aren't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello again!  
> I wanna warmly welcome everyone to the ushiten week which I am participating in (duh) :)
> 
> As I've said before, I'm still pretty new to this, considering I've only ever participated in the iwaoi fluff week before so I hope I do this properly!  
> Like I really hope that this will be a good week, because ushiten is probably my favorite ship to read and think about.
> 
> I've never been on a date, let alone a blind date so mistakes are highly likely to be seen throughout the fic!
> 
> (P.S, fair warning but the start of these weeks are always pretty rough so the story and the way its written may be a bit bumpy and rough-  
> I apologize in advance.) 
> 
> Alas, enjoy the fic!
> 
> Day 1, prompt 2: blind date

Tendou wouldn't call his love life very.. interesting. In fact, it was quite boring and he would often find himself staying up all night watching random shows while his friends went out on dates and to little parties.  
The only reason he didn't join was because he was usually third wheeling Shirabu and Semi and he really, _really_ didn't want to get in between them when they're being all lovey dovey.  
And in turn, that resulted in him being the little loner of the group, deciding that watching anime until ungodly times at night was way better than listening to Shirabu berate his boyfriend because of something he did and whatnot.  
Said previous action ended up causing Tendou's money flow to run into multiple trips to the convenience store to buy chocolate ice cream and crunchyroll subscription fees.  
And then _that_ caused Semi to get annoyed with him, which leads to the present day.

"Eita-kun.. I told you not to interfere with my love life." Tendou said, voice a warning tone as he smiled sweetly in his best friends direction, who in turn flipped him off while scrolling through his phone.

"Yeah well I'm sick and tired of watching you mope around the apartment, eating chocolate ice cream all day! Oh and I quote 'Eita-kun, no one loves me anymoreeee' or was that not it?" Semi in turn snapped back, rolling his eyes.

"But that didn't mean that you can just set me up with.. who again? Kenjirou-kun's friends friend?" Tendou breathed out heavily through his nose, letting himself fall backwards on to the sofa he was sat on.

"Yes it does mean exactly that. Anything to get you to shut up, honestly. Plus, I heard he's a good guy! Just make sure you play nice and maybe you can hit it off." Was all the response he got, making the redhead sigh dramatically.

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Okay I'm not doing this with you again. Remember, your date is on Saturday." Semi said, getting up and shoving his phone into his hoodie pocket before walking into their kitchen.

"But what if I don't want to?!"

"Well then that's too bad Tendou! I thought you were excited about it!"

"No! Not when the guys interests is plants!"

Their constant bickering continued until Semi left the apartment, leaving Tendou alone.  
The mentioned then proceeded to do exactly what his best friend hated: mope around and eat ice cream.

"Stupid Semi Semi, setting me up with some random person. I'm not that desperate, am I?" He asked himself, spooning another mouthful into his mouth as he stared at the dead house plant he had once gotten from his parents as a housewarming gift when he and Semi moved in together.

"But I guess I should give it a try.. who knows. Maybe he'll know how to revive my dead house plant." He then sighed out right after, shaking his head. Tendou had never even _seen_ this friend, let alone meet and talk to him so how on earth was he supposed to do this?  
How was he even going to know how to find this guy?

"Oh Eita-kun, I know you're trying to help but you're just making my life difficult." Tendou muttered, shoving another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

\--

"Oi, Tendou! Are you done yet? You're going to be late!"

"I don't want to go! He sounds so boring!" Tendou whined back, though he still slipped into a tank top, waving air at himself with a sigh.

"I promise you he's not." Semi let out a groan, slamming Tendou's bedroom door open and leaning against the frame as he watched the redhead move about the room.

"He's taking me to a Cafe in the park. As our first date." Tendou deadpanned, spraying some cologne on before turning towards his friend.  
"And? How do I look?"

"It's not a bad first date. And you look fine, just hurry up. He's the guy with like, broad shoulders. Around the same height as you too. Short olive green hair, doesn't show much emotion and stuff. Oh yeah, deep voice. And since he's the same height as you, he can be easily spotted so don't worry about not finding him, okay?" Semi muttered while Tendou's brain tried to keep up with all the information, frown evident on his face.

Everything about this guy sounded.. how does Tendou say this without sounding rude.. _boring._ Plain and boring.

"What's his name again?"

"I didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Ushijima Wakatoshi. Now go." And Tendou didn't even realize how they were standing at the front door, managing to slip into his shoes before the door shut behind him.

"Great. Just great. I can't even call it off anymore, huh." Tendou drawled, kicking the ground before he made his way out of the apartment complex, looking at his phone for directions. At least the park wasn't too far away and the Cafe seemed to have good ratings and delicious sweet treats that he wouldn't mind tasting.

It seemed that the walk took much less time than Tendou had thought, arriving in the park a mere ten minutes later as he looked at the time.  
Okay good, this 'Ushijima Wakatoshi' should be here already then.

Tendou immediately made his way towards the Cafe, looking through the window to see whether he could find someone with Semi's description, eyes squinting slightly.

"Excuse me?"

Tendou nearly jumped out of his skin when the deep voice came from directly behind him, causing a soft yelp to pull itself out of his mouth.  
He quickly regained his composition, eyebrows furrowing in annoyance as he flipped around, ready to cause a scene.  
Maybe then this 'Ushijima Wakatoshi' would see and leave him alone. And so, with the words in mind, he got prepared to let the stranger hear a piece of his mind.

"Yeah, exactly! Excuse yo-" Tendou's loud words immediately came to an ending as his mouth fell open.  
He quickly shut it as he did a double take, mentally checking off everything that Semi had told him about Shirabu's friends friend and finding that it was a perfect match.

 _This_ was Ushijima Wakatoshi?  
This hot piece of ass?  
This man that was built like a literal God?

Tendou could nearly faint, if it wasn't for the eyebrow raise he got in return, finally snapping out of it.  
"Oh! I'm sorry. You must be.. Ushijima Wakatoshi? The friend from Oohira Reon, who's um.. friends with Shirabu Kenjirou who in turn is the boyfriend of my best friend Semi Eita?" He blabbered out, suddenly feeling nervous.

Well this isn't good, he wasn't acting like himself at all! Also great first impression Tendou, amazing.

"Yes, that is indeed correct. You must be Tendou Satori then, I assume?"

_Dear God his voice._

".. Excuse me?"

"Hah?" Tendou blinked a few times, getting another good look at the God in front of him, eyes widening at the sight of how he could see the defined muscles through the t-shirt the other was wearing.  
This was not going according to plan, no not at all.

"I merely seeked for your confirmation." The little bit of confusion in Ushijima's voice was downright endearing and Tendou felt as though he was on cloud nine already.

"Oh.. right right. Yeah, I'm Tendou Satori, pleasure to meet you Ushijima-kun!" He pulled a grin on to his face, loosening up as he gave a short bow before the other reciprocated.

"Well, let's start this date then! You wanted to go to the Cafe?"

"Indeed I did. Afterwards we could walk around in the park and then I would be willing to do what you want, as long as it isn't anything too.. exuberant." Ushijima confirmed while leading Tendou into the Cafe.

 _Okay.. so maybe this isn't too bad. It's a little awkward but he's hot._ Tendou thought once they were sat at a table, glancing at the other while sipping his cool drink and fanning himself.

That seemed to cause Ushijima to look over, having previously glanced outside. "Oh.. I apologize. It is quite hot so I should have perhaps picked a place more outside, I'd assume."

"No it's fine Ushijima-kun. I've always reacted way too quickly with any type of weather. I guess you could say I'm sensitive." Tendou laughed, shrugging as he leaned towards the other.  
"So, what do you do for a living? Or do you still go to college?"

"I indeed still go to college. I'm studying biology currently and play in the college volleyball team." Ushijima answered, watching Tendou squirm around in his seat from the heat and being only slightly concerned that he may die of a heatstroke in here.

"That's awesome! I'm doing art and stuff like that. Though I don't play any sport." Tendou laughed, glad that it wasn't too awkward between them.  
But maybe that's just because he was absorbed into staring at Ushijima and the beauty that came with this ethereal being.  
And could that jawline cut off a slice of bread?  
Maybe.  
Well actually, his own could do that to-

"Tendou-san, are you not enjoying this? You seem to be spacing out a whole lot." Ushijima's voice rang into Tendou's ears, causing him to focus back into reality.

"Huh? No no, it's.. um.. sorry, I just do that sometimes." Tendou blushed slightly, mentally smacking himself.  
"Oh and no need for formalities, just call me Tendou!"

"Okay, Tendou."

And regardless of what happened, however cool the drink was, Tendou swore he was melting.

\--

"Would you like to go on this path? I walked down it earlier and saw an ice cream parlor there. It may help you cool down." Ushijima said once they were out of the Cafe, looking at Tendou who looked like he had ran a marathon.

"Actually, I'll take you up on that offer." He said, wiping the back of his hand across his forehead before sighing.  
"Man, today is really hot, isn't it Ushijima?"

"Yes, it is indeed very hot. Perhaps we could go take the train and head to the beach? You can decide this time, considering I've already picked out the first destination."

Tendou's face only reddened further at the thought of seeing Ushijima shirtless at the beach, shaking his head. "No, let's just go anywhere air conditioned. I'm burning up."

"I heard you liked Manga? If you'd like, we could go to a book store. Or I also have a store nearby my apartment specifically focusing on Manga and Anime related content. And it's air conditioned in there as well." Ushijima then offered and Tendou swore he was swooning over this man even further, only managing a small nod.

"Y-Yeah, sounds fantastic, if you don't mind."

"Of course. Come, let's walk through the park, it's more time efficient." And Ushijima, though slightly tentative, grabbed Tendou's hand to bring him down the path where the ice cream parlor was.

Tendou's face was still the color of his hair but the reason now wasn't just the overwhelming heat.

\--

Now that the small ice cream break was done, they were heading their way towards the bookstore with Tendou's hand still firmly clasped around Ushijima's.  
His face was still tinted pink, he was still a little flustered but he was enjoying himself thoroughly, smile soft as Ushijima lead him around.

He felt as though he could trust him, regardless of what was happening around him.

"We're here." Ushijima's voice broke through his thought bubble, the hand that was warm but not uncomfortable pulling itself away from Tendou's hand.

"Oh, right. Well, let's head inside Waka- I mean Ushijima!" His face flared up again in embarrassment, looking away for a moment before snapping his attention back to Ushijima's direction when hearing an angelic chuckle.

His heart pounded against his ribcage.  
His stare was wide but so was his smile.  
His face was still flustered but he didn't mind.

"If you want to call me by my given name, you can."

And Ushijima himself didn't understand why he gave the permission, redheaded beauty stunning his mind and he never wanted to look at anyone else like he looked at the other man.

"Really?" Tendou's voice was squeaky but he grinned and nodded after the confirmation came.  
"Okay Wakatoshi-kun. Come on now, our date isn't over yet." And together they walked into the bright yet mellow book store, a comfortable silence washing over them.

Inside, Ushijima stayed around a little before he got caught up in a book about botany, allowing Tendou to move about the store with eyes sparkling and hands filling with different Mangas to scan over and maybe buy.

"Wakatoshi-kun, here. This is about plants too!" Tendou exclaimed, thrusting a random manga into his hands that had plants on the front cover before wobbling over to a free seat beside the other.  
Ushijima took it, allowing his eyes to look over it before smiling ever so slightly.

"I'll look at it. Thank you Tendou."

"What're you reading?" Tendou glanced over the small mountain in his arms, looking at the open book before setting himself down next to Ushijima, pushing the Mangas away. "I have that plant! I think. I don't remember, it's dead now anyways." He chuckled sheepishly, leaning up against the other to get a better look.

"The succulent?" 

"Yep!"

Ushijima looked at him, blinking a bit too frequently for it to be normal before he sighed.  
"How did you manage to.. kill.. the succulent?" 

"I forgot to water it. I mean, I heard they didn't need water but then it shriveled up and like, it was super dry! And then I told myself I would water it the next day but then I forgot about it again and again until it was dead." Tendou explained, Ushijima raising an eyebrow at that before pressing his lips together.

"I may be able to revive it, if the damage isn't too much."

"Really? Thank you Wakatoshi-kun! You're so sweet." Tendou smiled and he hugged the other before thinking, only realizing it when they pulled apart.

Immediately, his face started burning as he looked at Ushijima with eyes open wide. "Oh, I'm so sorry I-" 

"It's alright. I can't say I didn't enjoy it."

Tendou was rendered speechless as he glanced away with a smile breaking across his face.  
"Wakatoshi-kun, I'm not sure you realize it but you're so cute."

"So are you Tendou."

"And flirty!" Tendou let out a small laugh once more.

Ushijima could only watch the other laugh, the strongest of urges overcoming him but he pushed it down, instead focusing back on the book with a gentle smile resting on his face.

\--

They left the bookstore around the time the sun was slowly making its way towards the west, Tendou holding a bag and Ushijima carrying one as well as Tendou giggled and joked with the other.  
From an outsider, it would've looked as though they've known each other for years.

"Wakatoshi-kun, let's go to the park again. It's nice and cool now." Tendou smiled at the other, Ushijima quick to agree as they walked. Eventually Tendou brought them to an empty playground, smile soft and movements tender as he grabbed the others hand by instinct.  
"Can we go swinging?"

"Of course we can Tendou."

And so they went swinging, bags close by as Tendou stared ahead of him.  
This date was amazing. And even though he had first thought about how boring it would be, it turned out to be the exact opposite. Sure, the things they did were pretty mundane but Ushijima was so charming and sweet, his personality was such a nice thing to indulge himself in as well as his gorgeous looks that Tendou couldn't tear his eyes away from the other even if he wanted to.

Something about the nearly expressionless face but calming demeanor of the olive haired man made Tendou never want to let go of him. The eyes that were at first hard and almost cold were now glancing at him, amusement glowing in them while the sunlight hit them _just right_ and Tendou just couldn't.  
He felt as though he had fallen in love.

Ushijima himself had gotten caught in the beauty of Tendou, unable to forget the way the sides of Tendou's eyes crinkled up when he laughed, the way he gestured everything when explaining things. The way the now glowing orange light of the sun made Tendou's hair a burning red, as if it went up in flames.

The same urge washed over him again, one to take Tendou by the hand and kiss his lips gently but he didn't, not when he could admire Tendou's side profile, the way his eyes glanced over the empty space of the park.

It was silent for a while, until the lights in the park lit up, the sun finally down and the sky darkening. That's when Ushijima ceased his swinging, eventually stopping but staying seated as he watched Tendou fly off the swing with laughter before it died down.  
"Oh.. it's dark. I guess I should head home soon then, right?" Tendou sounded disappointed, though it didn't stop him from grabbing their bags, handing the other his before smiling.

"Let me walk you home." Ushijima's voice was powerful, sure of what he had said as he stared into Tendou's eyes, who in turn had become flustered once more.

"H-Hah? But you live in the opposite direction of my apartment.. I think I'd be fine Wakatoshi-kun." Tendou hummed, glad that it was getting dark because he was blushing again.

"Please, I insist." His voice was still clear and Tendou could feel himself swooning again. 

"Oh.. I mean, if you really want to then I accept." Tendou's voice on the other hand was soft, quiet and bashful as he grabbed Ushijima's hand again. He was happy that not too many were out on the streets anymore, allowing himself to lean against the other slightly as they walked. 

Sooner than Tendou liked, they had arrived at his apartment complex, now standing in front of the door as he looked at Ushijima.  
"So.."

"I thoroughly enjoyed this date I had with you, Tendou. I would like to continue this if you want to?" Ushijima said and for a second Tendou could catch a glimpse of nervousness in his stance, making him wrap his arms around the others neck.

"I'd love that Wakatoshi-kun." He offered him another smile, and then his eyes widened slightly as Ushijima leaned forwards to rest their foreheads together, pushing him back just enough for him to comfortably rest his back against the door to his complex.  
They stared into each other's eyes, sometimes glancing down at their lips and it was silent aside from the soft breaths.

"May I kiss you, Tendou?"

Tendou could only nod before their lips were pressed together firmly, eyes shutting as he hugged Ushijima close.

The kiss was gentle, a little awkward but perfect.

And when Tendou bid Ushijima goodnight, a big smile was on his face.

"Semi Semi!" Were the first words he yelled when he busted through the front door, kicking his shoes off and pushing them into a corner before shutting the door behind him and throwing some slippers on.

"What?!" The yell was heard from the kitchen and Tendou was quick to make his way there.

"Please don't ever.. _ever_ interfere with my love life ever again." He said and Semi turned to glance at him before sighing, turning his attention back to cooking dinner.

"Was it really that bad Tendou? Yknow, if you really didn't want to go then you could've just told me and I would've told Kenjirou to call it o-"

"No! It was perfect. He was perfect. Now don't ever look for anyone else for me ever again. No one would be able to compare to Wakatoshi-kun." Tendou interrupted, voice once loud now dreamy as he plopped down at the tatami table with a content smile.

"First name basis? Wow, he must really like you, huh Tendou?" Semi mumbled.  
"He hasn't let his best friend Oohira call him that yet. You must be special."

"Right.. right." Tendou just responded, smile still evident as he placed a finger to his lips, running it over them with a happy sigh.

"Hey Eita-kun?"

"What?"

"Blind dates aren't so bad after all."


End file.
